Se me olvido todo al verte
by Kislev-sempai
Summary: Es un AU, sobre mi pareja favorita K y K. Kaoru y Kenji. A Kenji le molesta las miradas que recibe su madre. Epilogo primera parte
1. Chapter 1

El fic se titula "Se me olvido todo al verte" y a medida que vayan leyendo verán un fragmento del tema de Ale Sanz. Me gusta esta forma de escribir así que verán algo muy similar en otros de mis escritos.

Esta historia constará de pocos capítulos unos 2, 4 no más.

Importante: Es un AU, Kenshin y Kaoru son amigos, desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, y era evidente la atracción que ambos sentían, pero ambos eran muy tercos u orgullosos, así que ninguno lo admitía. Él deba a entender que aun estaba enamorado de un antiguo amor.

_**Se me olvido todo al verte**_

**Capitulo 1: La casi despedida**

_Las cosas pasaron muy deprisa,_

_ los recuerdos tan despacio. _

_Son tan breves tus sonrisas, _

_tanto tiempo el que he esperado_

Hace ya una semana que no sé nada de ti. Quisiera decir que no me afecta que no importa, que sigo con mi vida como de costumbre. Pero desgraciadamente solo vivo para recordarte. En el momento que me dijiste que te irías del país por dos años, mi mundo se de paralizo, mi vida dejo de tener sentido. ¿Por que las cosas tienen que se así entre nosotros?

Primero yo, con mis miedos y dudas, arrastrando una ilusión llamada "Tomoe", sé que te lastime profundamente pero aun así tu permanecías conmigo, apoyándome, dandome ánimo con toda tu infinita paciencia, regalandome esa sonrisa que podía confortarme el alma, bañándola en un bálsamo refrescante. Pero todo eso ¿para que?

Sí en ese fatídico día de octubre casi te perdía para siempre, literalmente. Sin embargo tú eras más valiente, siempre lo fuiste:

Lo recuerdo, estaba en casa con Tomoe cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta, fui a atender; eras tú. Tenia una expresión llena de tristeza, podía ver tus ojos conteniendo las lagrimas, jamás te había visto tal vulnerable, pero a la vez tan decidida.

¡Tenia tantas ganas de abrazarte y decirte que todo estaría bien! Sé que en ese momento nuestra relación atravesaba un mal momento, y quizás fuera todo mi culpa... pero ¡demonios! ¿Por qué teníamos que ser tan orgullosos?

Venias a despedirte, tu padre se mudaba a Inglaterra, y tú debías ir con él al parecer no te volvería a ver... ¡nunca!.

_Para mi jamás te fuiste, _

_porque el mundo se quedo parado,_

_aunque ha sido un poco raro._

-Kenshin, yo... venia a despedirme. Mi padre realizará u viaje y yo he decidido acompañarlo, ya que después la empresa Jazmín pasará a mis manos... Aun no lo puedo creer... ¡Es un sueño hecho realidad! ¿no estas contento por mi?

Era lo que tú siempre quisiste ¿verdad? ¡Claro que me alegraba por ti!, creo, lo más importante siempre será tu felicidad por mucho que eso duela- Oh, claro ... -Debia de decir algo, tal vez un "no te vallas, por favor no me abandones ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?" pero ¿para qué?. Todo parece perdido entre nosotros, me gustaría empezar de nuevo, solo sí es contigo, pero todo lo que pude preguntar fue - ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana al parecer el viaje es urgentemente necesario, y mi visita ahí también será efímero, por que luego tendríamos que viajar a EEUU, y luego hacer un recorrido por Sudamérica, para encontrar un lugar donde hacentar la Academia.

-Oh, supongo que este es el Adiós -Dime que no, dime que no y te iré a buscar hasta el mismisimo fin del mundo, que va, ¡te acompañaré!, inventaré cualquier excusa. Hiko, lo entenderá, bueno tal vez no lo entienda del todo, pero lo convenceré.-

-Creo que sí  
El nudo en la garganta, impedía que mi voz saliera. Pero no me esforcé mucho, no tenía el valor de pedirte que te quedes, no después de todo el dolor que te provoque. ¿Qué podía decir, que marcará la diferencia, estabas cumpliendo tus sueños?

-Sé que muchas veces no lo demuestro, pero quiero que sepas que me siento muy orgullosa de ti, Kenshin. Trabajar contigo, pese a nuestras discusines, "a mis discuciones", fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida aquí.

-Gracias Kaoru, significa mucho para mi.

-No te burles.

-Es enserio, te voy a extrañar mucho -muchisimo, no te imaginas cuanto, Kaoru, mi Kaoru. Ahora que por fin entendía lo que sentia po ella, la estaba perdiendo ¡Demonios!-

-Tomoe; Yo qusiera pedirte que lo cuides mucho por mi, sé que a veces ni siquiera se sabe que pasa por esa cabeza de zanahoria que tiene, pero él es el mejor amigo y compañero que podrias encontrar. Cuidalo mucho. -Las lagrimas amencazaban por salir, pero tan autosuficente y orgullosa que no te lo permitias al igual que yo.

Eso habia tomado a Tomoe desprevenida -Claro que sí Kaoru-chan. Que tengas un buen viaje, sé que tendras mucho éxito con esa nueva empresa a tu cargo.

-Gracias Tomoe. Bueno eso todo, este es el adios... ¿No me daras un abrazo Kenshin?

-Claro Kaoru -sin poder evitarlo te envolvi en mis brazos queriendo jamás soltarte- pero era necesario, debia dejarte ir. Mi cuerpo y mi corazón se rehusaban a soltarte, pero mi parte razonable no opinaba igual. ¿Qué podia yo ofrecer a alguien como tú?

-Bueno, eso es todo Kenshin, yo.. quiero que sepas una ultima cosa... yo te amo Kenshin, siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Perdonamé Tomoe pero debia decircelo, tal vez no lo vuelva a ver dentro de mucho tiempo. Tomoe solo asintio

Saliste corriendo y a lo lejos de despediste moviendo las manos, como no queriendo escuchar mi respuesta, tal vez no estaba equivocado. Pero debías escucharlo y decidir, sí realmente estabas dispuesta a intentar algo conmigo. Pero no podía articular palabras y solamente me quede de pie viéndote salir de mi vida. Por fin sali de mi trance, cuando Tomoe me toco el hombro pidiéndome entrar, yo me quede unos segundos más pensado. Y lo decidí, debía recuperarte, lo demás no importaba. Iba corriendo a tu encuentro pero Tomoe me detuvo, yo me di vuelta, ella estaba llorando, pero eso ya había dejado de importarme.

-por favor no te vallas, me dijo y su vos se le quebró.

Sus lágrimas no tenían el mismo efecto que los tuyo- Perdóname Tomoe, pero yo estoy enamorado de Kaoru-

-No puedes estar tan seguro, tú me amabas, pasamos muchas cosas juntos, yo te amo. Ella es joven, tú solo eres un apasionamiento más, ella te olvidará. Piénsalo; lo que tenemos es más real, yo soy real.

-No, Kaoru es lo único que real que tuve en mi vida, y te equivocas lo nuestro tal vez nunca existió. Pero ella, ella a estado todo este tiempo conmigo, cuando tú no estabas. Perdóname Tomoe, pero ya lo he decidido.

No mire hacia atrás, no quería ver a Tomoe llorar, ella era mi amiga pese a todo.

Fui a tu casa pero no estabas, te busque en la casa de Misao, Aoshi, pero no te encontraba. Me habías dicho que te irías al día siguiente, debía de encontrarte ¡ya! Mi vida, todas mis esperanzas estaban ti, no podía dejarte ir, no sin antes decirte todo lo que significabas para mi. Cuando decidí ir de nuevo a tu casa, te vi recargada en un árbol, con la mirada perdida, sumamente triste, con los ojos llorosos pero aun así, estabas hermosa.

_Ahora viéndote de nuevo,_

_ Me doy cuenta que te hecho de menos_

_Ahora sé que no soy dueño de mis sentimientos_

_Que no importan los problemas..._

_Porque al decirme que te quedas_

_Se me olvido _

_que me jure por siempre olvidarte_

_Se me olvido que _

_prometí por una vez ser fuerte_

Jamás te había visto así, tan cansada, tan rendida se me partió el alma verte así, como había querido en ese momento cargar con todo ese dolor yo, para no verte sufrir. Me acerque lentamente temiendo asustarte, pero luego tu mirada se poso en mi, no te inmutaste en absoluto, "¿no te parece que la vida es demasiado frágil?" aquel comentario que hiciste me asusto mucho, pero seguía acercándome a ti, estaba muy cerca de ti, pero me ignoraste y seguiste el camino rumbo a casa.

"-Kaoru, ¿Estas bien? ¿Pasa algo?"

-No, nada que realmente te importe - me estabas atacando sin duda-

-Kaoru, yo quiero que me escuches, yo quiero que sepas... que yo también te amo.

"Pero no dijiste nada, permaneciste en silensio, eso me asusto como no tienes idea, en ese momento deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra me tragará, ya después sabría como salir"

-Eso hubiera tenido importancia hace una horas, pero ahora no...

-¿Qué quieres decir-

_**Continuará**_


	2. Chapter 2

El fic se titula "Se me olvido todo al verte" y a medida que vayan leyendo verán un fragmento del tema de Ale Sanz

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Ruroruni Kenshin, me pertenece, ahh y Yukito Tsushikiro tampoco, lo tome prestado de Sakura Car Captor, pero no es un crossover, solo saque un poco de su personalidad, aunque Yukito no tiene mucha incidencia en esta historia.

Segundo Capitulo, que voy a decir, quiero empezar otro fic, (tengo muchas expectativas en ese, solo me falta el relleno. ¡Estoy super emocionada! Se llama ¿La despedida?) Aunque creo que no soy muy buena en esto. De todos modos no me rendiré hasta escribir uno que llene todas mis expectativas, y ustedes serán algo así como ___conejillos de indias_" pero al mismo tiempo mis jueces. (No me odien por decir eso, es solo que ustedes saben…. De veras no quise hacer esa comparación, o más bien no quería que sonará así)…

Bueno realmente espero que les guste. Estoy ansiosa por saber su opinión, no se imagina lo valiosos que son para mi. ¡Por favor! quiero saber sí, le sigo con esta historia o no. Así puedo subir otra más interesante que sí les guste.

_**Se me olvido todo al verte**_

**Por Kislev-chan**

-¿Qué quieres decir? Acaso la confesión de hoy a la mañana no era cierto

Meneaste la cabeza, en signo de negación, -Que quieres que diga, cuando me acabo de enterar de que el avión, en el que iba mi padre, se estrello, y no hay ningún sobreviviente-

-Oh, Kaoru, yo no lo sabia.

-Descuida, nadie lo sabe.

Entendí que mi confesión estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar y me avergonzaba terriblemente, agache mi mirada buscando en mi mente algo que decir, para confortarte, para hacerte sentir mejor. Pero no podía.

-Lo lamento mucho- me acerque a ti, para abrazarte pero tu me esquivaste. No te imaginas cuando me dolió aquello. Pero me lo merecía.

-Quiero estar sola por favor Kenshin…

-No te voy a dejar sola, nunca más. Kaoru déjame permanecer a tú lado, por favor.

-Kenshin, no tienes que hacer esto por que te sientas...

-No lo hago para retribuirte o por obligación… yo lo hago por que te amo.

Se que veces no se como expresar mis sentimientos y se que soy demasiado cabeza dura, incluso insensible… pero la mayoría de las veces no es que no quiera decir lo que siento… es que no se cómo decirlo o cómo demostrarlo. Y tú más que nadie lo sabe. Jamás tuve a nadie a quien amar y nadie que me demostrara amor… se que mi padre me quería, pero él siempre fue demasiado seco en sus sentimientos. No quiero convertirme en mi padre… no quiero enfocar mi tiempo y mi energía a esta pasión que siento por mi trabajo, para descubrir demasiado tarde que descuide lo que en realidad era importante para mí…

-Kenshin… yo también te amo, pero no me siento preparada para nada. No te imaginas el dolor que sentí hace solo unos segundo. Mi padre había muerto, me sentí terriblemente sola. Y me preguntaba sí vida era un error, yo debía de haber estado con él…

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, sé que tu padre hubiera querido que vivieras por él y no lo contrario. "Amar a alguien es decirle tu no morirás jamás" ¿lo recuerdas? Él siempre estará en tu corazón, además yo estoy contigo, siempre estaré contigo. No esta sola.

-Gracias… Sabes yo en realidad tenia que haber viajado ese ayer con ello, pero quería despedirme de ti, por eso yo viajaría mañana.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal ante la posibilidad de haberte perdido de esa forma, yo no hubiera sobrepuesto nunca, nunca.

-Será mejor ir a casa, vamos.

_Es que ya ni me acordaba corazón_

_Que me gustaba tu mirada tanto amor._

_Sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos_

_Y ahora que te tengo en frente nada es diferente._

Así fueron pasando los día yo me instale prácticamente en tu casa, andabas muy deprimida, entre tu padre y tu existía un lazo muy especial, temía que fueras a hacer una locura, pero yo sabia que eras fuerte.

Y esta vez también lo demostraste; en una semana ya volvías a tu rutina normal, se te veía sonreír más seguido, la luz en tus ojos volvía a resurgir después de muchos días de estar apagada. El estar acompañadote en esa recuperación me hacia sentir el hombre mas afortunado y feliz de la tierra. Aunque nuestra relación, no estuviera definida aún.

En esas semanas aprendí mucho de ti y tu padre, y de lo mucho que él significó para ti, entonces supe que ese vació jamás se llenaría, ni aun conmigo pero de todos modos y permanecería a tu lado y al parecer la idea te agradaba…

O por lo menos eso creía, ahora depuse de 1 mes del accidente, me dices que vas a viajar a Inglaterra de todos modos, pues debes hacerte cargo de los diferentes negocios y proyectos que tenia tu padre. Discutimos fuertemente, yo no quería que te marcharas, quería que permanecieras a mi lado. Aunque esas no hayan sido las palabras que te dije. ¡Maldición! Tenia que echarlo todo a perder.

-Flash back-

-Kenshin, debo decirte algo

-Dime Kaoru, ¿problemas para entrar en la universidad?

-No precisamente, pero tiene que ver con eso.

-¿Qué sucede Kaoru?

-Yukito me informo que Jazmin estaba pasando una situación crítica, y yo debo ir a poner un poco de orden, ya sabes, la academia y todo eso…

-¿Viajaras a Inglaterra?

-Sí así es….

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Todavía no lo sé… Yukito averiguo sobre una reconocida universidad que tiene vacantes, y como se encuentran en la misma ciudad que Jazmin.RDF, él decidió planear un intercambio, serán por dos años.

-¡¿Por cuánto tiempo?!

-Dos años, por eso quería pedirte si gustabas acompañarme, aunque sé que Hiko te necesita, no hay problema, sí no puedes venir, al final de cuentas será poco tiempo. Vendré cada fin de semana a visitarlos, te extrañaré mucho. Pero creo que será…

-Y supongo que el maravillo Tsukishiro ¿es el que te acompañará?

-Era el asistente personal de mi padre y ha demostrado ser muy competente, ya hablamos de eso.

"No soportaba la idea de ese estupido, cerca de Kaoru, aun cuando yo estaba presente y ella piensa que la dejaré marchar sola con él por dos años, esta completamente loca, sí piensa que lo voy a permitir"

-Sí iras a Inglaterra, no quiero que sea Tsukishiro quien te acompañe, no confió en él. –Su voz sonó seca y acusadora. No quería admitirlo pero se sentía excluido, por que señor mis simpatía y Kaoru pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Apuesto a que él lo planeo todo.

_-¡Ahy! Kaoru a veces eres tan inocente_.- Pensé

-Pero Kenshin… yo quisiera que entendieras que realmente necesito de la ayuda de Yukito.

- ¿Y a mi? ¿Me necesitas o solo soy o más bien o solo fui un apasionamiento tuyo?

-Yo, Kenshin…

-Esta bien entendí, has con tu vida lo que quieras, veo que no me necesitas y que te la puedes arreglar muy bien sola, con la ayuda de…. Ese.

Cuando me fui te escuche susurrar:"Al final, no cumpliste tu palabra. Todos terminan yéndose, como tú o como mi papá. Yo siempre me encuentro sola" Nunca había sentido tanta frustración, e impotencia. Me quemaban las ganas de ir y hacer desaparecer a ese imbecil de Yukito Tsukishiro.

Todo ese día te busque, sabia que aunque volvías a tu rutina normal, aun te dolía la perdida de tu padre, esa era una herida que aun no sanaba. ¡Maldición! No debía de haber dicho nada de lo que dije.

-Pero tengo tanto miedo de perderte -Pensé mientras miraba el atardecer, que solíamos mirar juntos todos los días desde que nos conocemos.

-¡Te necesito. Maldita sea! … te extraño tanto Kaoru-

-Toda esta semana me la pase buscándote, no sé a donde más ir. Sé que aun no has salido del país, tengo mis contactos. ¿Sabes? Me canse Kaoru… te extraño, pero no sé que sientas tú por mi. Me duelen lugares que no creí que podrían doler.

Las semanas después de la muerte de tu padre, fueron las más felices de mi vida, compartimos tantas cosas, disfrutábamos tanto de las cosas tan simples como el desayuno, salir de compras. Kaoru; sin ti me siento tan perdido, tan solo. Esta soledad a la que estaba tan acostumbrado antes de conocerte, la que se había hecho mi fiel compañera ahora me pesaba más que mil años juntos.

Me he convertido en un dependiente de ti Kaoru, me he hecho adicto a tu sola presencia, pero ahora no parece importarte, no como antaño. Extraño la forma en que te interesabas hasta en cosas insignificantes cuando se trataba de mi- Pero he sido muy egoísta, yo estaba tan asustado por perderte, por que Yukito Tsukishiro te me arrebatará que te presionaba mucho, te empecé a quitarte poco a poco tu libertad. No tome en cuenta que aun estabas dolida por la muerte de tú padre, perdóname Kaoru. ¡Onegai!

_**Continuará**_

Bueno a responder los amados Reviews

**Gabyhyat**: ¡Muchas Gracias! por tomarte el tiempo para escribir tu opinión, me dan mucho animo. Espero que este capitulo haya respondido tu pregunta y te haya gustado. :D

**Kisa Shoma-chan**: ¡Hola! Bueno eso de dejarlo en lo más interesante lo aprendí de la joven escritoria de "lluvia y un corazón, alma sin razón", ¿te suena? Espero que esta historia te guste, en serio. ¡Gracias por todo!

Como ya mencione arriba ahora estoy super emocionada con una nueva historia, "¿La despedida?" Me gusta mucho, los protagonistas son como siempre Kaoru y Kenshin. La historia comienza cuando encuentran a una muchacha muy parecida a Tomoe, ella crea mucha confusión en el corazón de Kaoru. Pero todo era planeado por Linzuka a quien Makoto, creyó haber asesinado. Él quiere vengarse de Kenshin y usa a Akane, para sus sucios propósitos. Todo sucede en la era Meiji, eso es todo lo que puedo decir ahora.

¡Espero que les guste!

Bueno esta historia esta llegando a su fin. Solo falta uno o dos capítulos más, ah y estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo. En el que se explicará mejor la relación que tenían Kenshin y Kaoru. Pero todo depende de ustedes.

P/D: Hoy paso algo curioso, cuando publique esta historia yo sabia que no tendría mucho existo ni popularidad, pero tampoco pense que era tan malo, como par no recibir ningún review, después los comentarios de Gabyhyat y Kisa , me animaron mucho, pues no podía renunciar o borrar esta historia sí a ellas les gustaba, después me acorde del panel de opciones, en la solapa de los reviews existía una opción para aceptar los reviews desconocidos, sentí gran alivio al pensar que tal vez la historia no era tan mala después de todo, espero estar en lo correcto …

De todos modos, seguiré con este fic hasta acabarlo, es solo que por un momento me desanime mucho. Bueno les debo estar cansado con mis tonterías…

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	3. Chapter 3

Como verán continuación, transcribí fragmentos de un tema de Ryu Shi Yon que se llama: "From the beginning untill now" (desde el comienzo hasta el final), lo pueden encontrar en www

Como verán continuación, transcribí fragmentos de un tema cantado por Ryu Shi Yon que se llama: "From the beginning untill now" (desde el comienzo hasta el final), lo pueden encontrar en

Antes de leer el fic, seria recomendable que lo escucharan, es una canción muy tierna y va de acorde a la situación que vive el personaje. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

_**Se me olvido todo al verte**_

**Capitulo III: Sonata de Invierno**

Una muchacha se encontraba sentada, en el frió suelo, cerca del ventanal que daba al exterior de una casa de campo. Sus ojos azules miraban por la ventana pero su mente parecía perdida en medio de una fría y solitaria tormenta, como la que sucedía afuera en ese instante. En esa habitación solo se podía escuchar tenuemente una melancólica tonada, que describía muy bien sus temores y sentimientos.

_-Sonata de Invierno –_susurro. A su madre le encantaba componerla con su piano, mientras Kaoru con su padre cantaban…

_Sabía que no volverías,_

_sabia que no podías venir…_

_Me obligo a misma a olvidarte_

-Papá… mamá. Díganme ¿Por qué siempre me encuentro sola, frente a este océano frío y solitario? –mientras gruesas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, y ella intentaba acallar los sollozos, que por más que se quiera, cuando son del alma, no se pueden callar.

La nieve caía violentamente cubriendo con un manto blanco a Shirakawado, un precioso pueblecito aislado, situado a los pies del monte Hakusan, en el noroeste de la región de Gif.

Shirakawado es un pequeño poblado tranquilo en un entorno montañoso, con campos de arroz y un río que lo atraviesa. Aún conserva su aspecto tradicional, con unas 150 granjas de un estilo arquitectónico único denominado Gassho-zukuri. Pero nada de eso importa cuando tu alma se encuentra en un estado deplorable, sufriendo el conocido mal de amor. En otros tiempos ese lugar poseía un encanto cautivador, un hechizo ineludible para Kaoru, pero en ese momento su corazón estaba lejos de sentir algún tipo de encanto o esa magia que decían que Shirakawado poseía para sus visitantes.

-Y pensar que fue en este lugar en el que fui tan feliz contigo Kenshin.

Flash back-

-¡Vamos nos divertiremos mucho! Por favor Kenshin.

-No lo sé, si yo voy querrán ir también Sano, Megumi, Misao y entonces Aoshi también.

-¡Mou! Kenshin no pongas tantas excusas a Misao la pensaba invitar de cualquier forma y Aoshi seria invitado por ella. Sí es por el hospedaje no te preocupes, la casa es muy grande. ¡Y lugar es muy bonito! ¡Te divertirás mucho!

-Este bien, tú ganas Kaoru-dono, solo por que de esa forma no te extrañaré aquí.

_Realmente quiero olvidarte._

_Si no voy a poder verte de nuevo…_

_Prefiero olvidarte_

Flash back-

-Ve más despacio Kenshin, por favor.

-No sabía que eras tan temerosa Kaoru-dono –y no pudo suprimir un carcajada al poco tiempo eran ambos los que no podían dejar de reír.

Kenshin manejaba una bicicleta, aquellas que tienen un asiento para un pasajero atrás, en el cual iba Kaoru.

Cuando Kaoru era una pequeña y su padre la llevaba a cuesta arriba, también en una bicicleta, ella de traviesa se soltaba de él y procuraba mantener el equilibrio con las manos al aire. ¡Era muy divertido! Siempre y cuando el ciclista no hiciera un movimiento brusco. Como cierto ciclista conocido.

-¡Kenshin!

-No deberías soltarte de mi Kaoru-dono, seria lamentable que te caigas. –dijo mientras reía a carcajadas que ya no podía suprimir.

-Lo hiciste apropósito.

-Puede ser.

Y las risas no esperaron. El tiempo, cuando ellos estaban solos parecía irse tan rápidamente, pero al mismo tiempo de forma tan deleitante.

_Aunque quiero reír, me acuerdo de ti y lloro aun más _

_no puedo hacer nada sin ti._

Por más que intentaba distraerse todo en ese lugar le recordaba a él, las ojeras ya no las podía esconder y esa expresión de derrota era demasiado evidente. Hasta su abuelo estaba preocupado por ella, la había notado más delgada y pálida, desde que llego de Tokio. Pero necesitaba tiempo. –Siento preocuparte abuelo, lo lamento. Al parecer yo no hago bien a nadie. Pero duele tanto, duele tanto aquí –dijo señalando su pecho –Parece que fue ayer cuando estaba en este mismo sitio, de esta misma forma. Sufriendo en silencio, mientras mi corazón se hacia pedazos. En esa ocasión fue por la muerte de mamá, pero ahora es por Kenshin…Ella me enseño que cuando uno esta triste o de malhumor lo mejor es sonreír, eso nos da algo más de valor, para afrontar los problemas, pero ahora ya no es fácil sonreír, ya no es divertido jugar con la nieve.–

Sin poder que evitar que un doloroso suspiro cruzara por su garganta, su mente se preguntaba a cada instante "¿Qué haré de ahora en adelante?"

Su hakama de dormir a penas la abrigaba, pero ella sentía que no importaba abrigarse, por que ni aun así, su corazón podría sentir un poco de calor, así desabrigada podría decir que el frió de su alma era a causa de las bajas temperaturas de Shirakawado.

-Pero es lo mejor ¿no? Así ya no tienes que sacrificarte por mi Kenshin – Se levanto y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua. No había nadie en la casa todos se fueron a esquiar. Mejor así.

_Cada vez que te extraño _

_mi corazón se rompe en pedazos,_

_a veces trato de olvidarte pero no lo consigo._

Flash back-

¿Como seria ver a Kenshin en acción? Bueno eso era algo que Kaoru iba a averiguar – ¡Toma eso!- La forma de averiguarlo seria en una clásica pero única guerra de bolas de nieve.

-¡Eso significa la guerra Kaoru! –declaro un pelirrojo cubierto por una bola de nieve que golpe directamente en su nariz.

-¡Hablas mucho! –sentencian la muchacha de ojos azules, para luego enviar muchos misiles en forma de bolas de nieve a su "enemigo". Pero él se lo tenía muy bien merecido, ella se asusto mucho en la bicicleta y esa era su forma de vengarse por ello.

Él las esquivaba todas, – ¡no es justo! –dijo ella haciendo gestos con la cara, que hicieron divertir mucho a Kenshin, que no paraba de reír. ¿Hace cuanto que no se divertía de esa forma? Desde que conoció a Kaoru las cosas siempre eran las mismas: Paz, felicidad, placer, risas, juegos, peleas (los golpes siempre los daba ella) y por ultimo, "delirio". Por qué tenia que ser tan inocente de las reacciones que ella provocaba en él…

-Kenshin quédate quieto.

-Ni hablar, sí yo no me muevo, usted acabará conmigo –dijo el inocente Kenshin, pero es que ella tenia una excelente puntería a veces. –Por favor perdóneme Kaoru-dono, no ve que solo quería divertirme – y puso cara de mártir. Se arrodillo y abrió los brazos para recibir el golpe final, que ya se estaba tardando.

Algo frió rozó su oreja, abrió un ojo para cerciorarse de que estaba fuera de peligro, al parecer eso frió que lo rozo era una bola de nieve que no llego a su destino. Como mencionamos antes, solo a veces ella daba al blanco, en otras ocasiones como ahora no importa que el objetivo se encuentre a 50 cm. de distancia siempre le erra.

-¡Eres un caso Kaoru! –Dijo un pelirrojo entre risas. Kaoru nunca había visto a Kenshin tan alegre y vivaz, parecía que, fuera de ámbito laboral, fuese otra persona. Mejor así no tendría que golpearlo.

_Si no voy a poder verde de nuevo,_

_prefiero olvidarte._

_Aunque lo intento no lo consigo _

-Kenshin…–Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como si se tratasen de ríos deseosos de encontrarse con el mar. Era tanto el dolor, la incertidumbre que la embargaba que parecía que esa era la única forma de desahogarse.

Recargó su espalda contra la puerta, buscando el soporte que necesitaba pues sentía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla ni un segundo más. Una de sus manos se posó en su pecho, como si quisiera controlar el latido descontrolado y doloroso de su corazón. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y de pronto su cuerpo entero comenzó a sacudirse incontrolablemente mientras sentía que un sollozo salía de lo más profundo de su ser… sollozo que se convirtió en un grito de rabia, de dolor e impotencia que escapó salvajemente de su corazón, al tiempo que ella se colapsaba en el suelo de la sala de estar oscura de su casa… y comenzaba a llorar… Otra vez, ahora de forma incontrolable. ¿Cuanto más podría seguir soportando?

_Aunque quiero reír me acuerdo de ti y lloro aun mas,_

_no puedo hacer nada sin ti._

Uno no puede vivir en el pasado ¿verdad? Debía encontrar la forma de salir adelante, sin embargo, por que entonces parece que el mundo se acaba cuando no has visto a la persona que mas quieres en tu vida por solo dos días.

_Aunque quiero reír de nuevo mi acuerdo de ti y lloro aun mas _

_no puedo hacer nada sin ti_

Los copos de nieve siguen cayendo sin piedad sobre la basta colina que Kaoru podía divisar a través de su ventana. Trayendo a su memoria aquellos recuerdos que se incrustaban en su corazón haciéndolo sangrar.

Flash back

-No hagas eso Kaoru-dono-

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto con fingida inocencia

-¡Sabes lo que pasará sí lo hace señorita! –intento mantener una postura seria, pero con ella enfrente con su sonrisa y ese gesto de diversión, era simplemente imposible.

-Es una amenaza en toda regla cabeza de zanahoria y ¿sabe como responderé a eso?

-¡No!

-¡Sí! Acertó señor Zanahoria –y ella meció la gran rama que estaba sobre ellos, con todas sus fuerzas, lo que provoco que toda la nieve acumulada en esa rama cayera sobre ellos. Para disfrutar un poco más el momento Kaoru tomó entre sus manos un poco de nieve para plantarlo en la cara de su pelirrojo favorito.

-No es gracioso –pero sus palabras no estaban de acuerdo con las carcajadas que daba. Y a modo de venganza él imito la travesura de ella, tomo un poco de nieve e iba lánzaselo pero no lo hizo. Kaoru se había alejado un poco y empezó a danzar, dando vueltas y más vueltas, mirando al cielo… Esa imagen frente a el tenia a kenshin en un profundo trance, fue cuando sus miradas de cruzaron que él se sonrojo forma muy evidente y pudo volver a tierra.

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo,_

_Pero tú siempre has estado en mi corazón_

Flash back-

Kaoru caminaba alegremente dando pequeño y grandes salto conforme avanzaban en el camino rumbo a la cabaña. Ella se comportaba como cualquier una niña en invierno parecía que no cansaba nunca de esa estación del año en particular.

En el camino vio cantero perfecto para hacer equilibrio, mientras ella saltaba hacia ese cantero hablaba con él:

-¡Ahora nos vendría muy bien una barra de chocolate! ¿No te parece Kenshin? –Mientras hacia equilibrio con las manos vino él para ofrecerla la suya. Ella apoyo su mano en la kenshin y el la sujeto fuerte y delicadamente. La quería mucho, ahora lo sabia: Ella era la persona más importante en su vida.

-Vamos a casa Kaoru.

-¡Sí!

_Por mucho tiempo q pase tu seguirás en mi corazón, _

_Aunque quiero reír me acuerdo de ti y lloro aun más._

Antes era tan fácil sonreír.

Antes estaba con Kenshin. Y ¿ahora?

Lo más probable es que lo que haya dicho Tomoe sea mentira, pero ¿hasta que punto? La única forma de saberlo es preguntándoselo a él. Para eso debía regresaría a casa, con Kenshin, pero antes ella debía dejar bien en claro sus sentimientos y _¿él?_ –Como puedo estar segura que me ama, cuando hace tan solo dos semanas atrás de su declaración, él prefirió ir a Tomoeda para encontrarse con ella.- Sí el camino hacia Tomoeda era más corto que mi casa.

A él no le importo que tuviéramos una cita acordada mucho antes. En esa oportunidad él eligió a Tomoe ¡Y para colmo no tuvo la delicadeza de notificármelo! ¡Todo el mundo se entero de aquel "incidente"!

Recibir la compasión de los demás, cuando no es solicitado, es la peor humillación que se puede pasar. Es por eso que cortamos toda relación, hasta hace mas de un mes. La ultima semana Fue una maravillosa, la mejor de mi vida.

Por que tendría que haber aceptado la invitación de las chicas… Pero de esa forma pudo sacarse las vendas de los ojos. Kenshin no la ama, su corazón ya esta ocupado por alguien más, y eso era algo con lo que ella no podía luchar. – ¿Pero tenias que haber sido tan cruel Kenshin? Yo lo hubiera entendido o por lo menos lo hubiera aceptado.

_No puedo hacer nada sin ti,_

_Cada vez que te extraño, _

_mi corazón se rompe en pedazos._

Flash back-

-¡Vamos Kaoru! Será una noche divertida. –Señalo Tae, a su amiga –Además Misao pronto se ira a estudiar a Francia, será una de las pocas noches que estaremos juntas. ¡Será una noche solo de chicas! ¡Será fantástico! –y los ojos de Tae se iluminaban como estrellas. Pero Kaoru siempre podía bajarla del cielo de un jalón.

-No lo sé. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano y…

-Estando entre nosotras no tendrás tiempo de extrañar a Himura, Kaoru – señalo su querida amiga Misao.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

En la noche

-¡Que bueno que la trajiste Misao!

- Bien, yo vine por mi propia voluntad Megumi.

La comida que Tae preparo esa noche estaba deliciosa, ella comentaba que pronto quería abrir un restaurante y todas sabían la razón para ello, _el amor_. Pero luego la conversación cambio de rumbo a uno que a Kaoru no le gustaba: su relación con Kenshin. Pero como las cosas no pasaban de simples muestras de cariño, tomarse de la mano o un abrazo, para Kaoru significaba el cielo pero el cuarteto de amigas se desilusiono, ellas esperaban otra cosa.

-Creo que hasta Tsubame va más rápido que ustedes. ¿Verdad Tsubame? –Pregunto una suspicaz Megumi. Tsubame solo se limito a agachar su mirada sonrosada y sonreír por lo bajo.

-¿Veamos que hay en la televisión? –pregunto Tae para salvar a su pequeña amiga. –Oigan va a empezar "Noches de luna llena"

-No me digan que ven esa basura –protesto Megumi  
-No es basura; es un informe periodístico –se defendió Tae

"Noches de luna llena" era un popular programa de rumores y noticias del espectáculo. Una que otra vez sacaban algún reporte interesante con respecto al medio ambiente o problemas sociales, pero eran muy escasas.

En la pantalla apareció una mujer madura cubierta en maquillaje, que empezó a hablar.  
-Esta noche tengo el honor de presentar a alguien que ha trascendido en el mundo de la moda -señalo la presentadora mientras en la pantalla asomaba, la reconocida diseñadora de modas, Tomoe Yukishiro en todo su esplendor.

-¿Sabes cual es el tema que mas les interesa a tus fanáticos? –Y de repente continuo -para no dejarle tiempo a responder –son unas fotos muy comprometedoras en las que sales con un reconocido socio de la afamada corporación Hiten. Por eso quisiera pregúntate: ¿que hay entre tú y ese empresario?

-Si te refieres a Kenshin Himura –comenzó Tomoe con una pequeña sonrisa –siempre será una persona muy especial para mi, alguien por quien siento un inmenso cariño:

-y dime: ¿como son las cosas entre ustedes?

-Bueno: las cosas marchan muy bien entre nosotros. –Dijo Tomoe con un gran sonrisa

-Las fotos fueron tomadas hace unos días cuando tu "amigo" vino a este país por asuntos de negocios; al parecer tuviste la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el antes que se fuera.

-De hecho sabes que él esta muy ocupado y más ahora con su trabajo y yo con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer; pero pudimos hacernos un tiempo para encontrarnos:

-Sea lo que sea que hicieron, eso duro toda una noche -

Bueno, nos pusimos al día con nuestras cosas,… cenamos y… sí, pasamos la noche juntos. "_pasamos la noche juntos_"

_--.--.--._

_A veces trato de olvidarte pero no lo consigo_

Con las rodillas apoyadas en su pecho y su cabeza escondida entre ellas, se puso a sollozar mientras repetía:

-¡Es mentira, es mentira! ¿Pero cómo saberlo? –Kaoru se levanto estaba decida- Iré hablar con Kenshin, esto no puede terminar así, no puedo huir de él para siempre.

Cuando escucho a Tomoe decir eso, fue como si el mundo dejará de girar, como sí todo el mundo se burlará de ella por su ingenuidad. Su corazón dejo de latir, y contuvo la respiración más de lo sensatamente soportable, por que sí lo hacia su alma colapsaría en ese instante.

Decidió no decirle nada, que culpa tenia él de no amarla, ninguna, fue ella la que se ilusiono. Fue ella la que al final de cuentas soñó y soñó para bajar a la realidad de un solo golpe.

Ella tuvo mucha paciencia con él, como la que nunca tuvo con nadie. Pero sí en esos dos años no pudieron hacer que esa amistad funcionará, que le hacia pensar que las cosas funcionaran ahora en un plano más intimo. Lo mejor seria irse y tratar de olvidarlo. Por eso invento eso de irse a Inglaterra… por Jazmín, el regalo de mamá. Ahora lo único que tenía era su trabajo en Jazmín, por su madre y Zehit, por su padre.

Pero la duda no la dejaba en paz, Tomoe dijo lo que dijo para no hablar más del tema, eso fue demasiado evidente, pero…

Debía averiguar que fue lo que realmente paso.

_**Continuara…**_

Ahora ya sabemos por que se fue Kaoru, ella no soporto interponerse en la felicidad de su mejor amigo, pero tampoco lo perdonaba el haberle "mentido".

Bueno ahora dejemos algunas cosas en claro:

Los viajes de Kenshin no duran más de dos día, por que no quiere separarse de Kaoru.

En realidad Kenshin sí estuvo con Tomoe el día anterior antes de irse y también fueron a comer, pero solo como amigos y termino ahí.

En las "fotos comprometedoras" aparece Kenshin y Tomoe en una cena "romántica" y luego cuando ella ingresa al mismo hotel en el que se hospeda Kenshin.

Algo de cronología.

14 de febrero Kenshin y Kaoru tenían planeado ir de día de campo, pero él lo arruino, en vez de ir al picnic decidió volar a Tomoeda para encontrarse con Tomoe, que tenia un problema "serio."

1 de marzo muere el padre de Kaoru, en el mismo día que ella le dice que lo ama.

26 de marzo Kenshin tiene que viajar al extranjero.

28 Kaoru va al departamento de Tae, a pasar la "noche de solo chicas"

29 habla con Kenshin para marchase.

30 se va a Shirakawado

7 de abril llega a Tokio, más precisamente al departamento de Kenshin, pero lo veremos más adelante.

Cualquier duda no duden en pregunta, tengo un problema crónico al escribir. No sé por que me enredo tanto, pero siempre omito alguno que otro detalle que es fundamental para la comprensión de un cuento, en este caso de un fic.

¡Muchas Gracias por los reviews!

Anahis: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu comentario, que realmente me animo mucho. Antes de publicarlo siempre lo corrijo, pero siempre paso por alto alguno que otro error ortográfico. Prometo ser más cuidadosa.

Kisa-chan-sohma: ¡Kisa-chan! Me alegras mucho… En estos hay muchos problemas en mi casa, pero hay más dentro mió. Escribir para desahogarme es mi terapia, pero no creo que separé a esos dos, ellos siempre encuentran la forma de estar juntos. Una cosa más ¡Tú nunca me aburres Kisa! No digas eso.

Athena Kaoru Himura: ¡Hola! Gracias por dejar tu comentario, me alegro que te guste la idea. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, hay algo que falta algo, espero que este capitulo llene ese vacío.

Como veras no es que Kenshin sea sordo, el problema es que él y ella saben bien que no puede viajar con ella aunque quiera, por que Hiko jamás lo consentiría. Y Kenshin le debe demasiado a su tutor, como para fallarle de nuevo. Además si ella le invito fue para no demostrar tan evidentemente que ella estaba escapando de él. Creo que eso era todo.

Bueno ¡muchas gracias por el animo!


	4. Chapter 4

Como verán continuación, transcribí fragmentos de un tema de Ryu Shi Yon que se llama: "From the beginning untill now" (desde el comienzo hasta el final), lo pueden encontrar en www

Este capitulo igual que el anterior posee las letras del tema de una novela que se llama Sonata de invierno. Pueden escucharla en youtube, seria recomendable. Se titula "My memory". Se los recomiendo es una preciosa canción coreana.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

_**Se me olvido todo al verte**_

**Capitulo VI: Mi Memoria…**

Kenshin Himura estaba en un estado deplorable, eligió un viernes seis de abril para pasarla entre copas, sake, licor y toda las bebidas alcohólicas que os conozcáis , etc. -¿ Pero qué más puedo hacer? –Se pregunto, la había perdido, que demonios importaba lo demás. Eran aproximadamente la media noche, se encontraba en su nuevo departamento, por que en el anterior no soportaba estar entre tantos recuerdos.

En la radio comenzó a escucharse una preciosa balada, que comenzaba con un solo de piano, -Sonata de invierno, la favorita de Kaoru… –se dijo así mismo.

Desde hacia ya unos día la radio funcionaba todo él día, hasta sus vecinos se llegaban a enfadar por tanto ruido, pero apenas lo veían y echaban a correr. Es que de esa forma no se sentía tan solo. Por que en esos momentos hasta el silencio era insoportable, estaba en esos días que escuchaba unas voces interiores que lo condenaban como único

Culpable de su situación… y no sabía como callarlas.

Tenia la mano derecha vendada un pobre árbol inocente había pagado las consecuencias por haberse cruzado por su camino.

_Mi memoria _– comenzó a decir él, tirado en suelo, como un pobre perdedor.

_Recuerda cada momento que pase contigo- _la vez que quedamos en el ascensor, las pequeñas vacaciones en Shirakawado, y tantas otras veces…

_Cuando cierro los ojos_

_Puedo ver cada instante que pasamos juntos… -_Te veías tan bonita y feliz entre mis brazos, cuando dormías. Fueron momentos tan felices…siempre quedaran en mi memoria.

_Ahora estas lejos_

_Donde no puedo alcanzarte, -_No se donde estas, ni con quién. Tal vez ya me olvidaste.

_Ni siquiera me dijiste que me querías_

_Ni que te esperará -_¿Me quisiste alguna vez? Sí, de eso no hay duda, pero por que no estas aquí conmigo entonces. Por que no me pediste que te esperara, yo lo haría para siempre sin pensarlo. Simplemente quiero estar contigo, nada en esta vida me importa más que eso.

No sabia sí estaba alucinando pero veía a Kaoru caminando hacia él, con una sonrisa tierna, dulce y bella, como siempre.

_Nunca pensé_

_Que podríamos vernos de nuevo –_le dijo a ella

Ella al ver esos ojos llenos de tristeza se puso de cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que el, y tomo rostro entre sus manos, mientras él la miraba hipnotizado. Ella estaba con él.

_Nunca pensé que seguiría amándote_

_Todavía te quiero –_Kaoru… -y el abrazo de golpe, con todas sus fuerzas, no quería quedarse solo de nuevo.

Soltando el agarre, pero aun teniéndola entre sus brazos el le decía:…

_Y te confieso ahora_

_Que siempre te he querido –_Aun cuando pensaba que estaba amando a Tomoe, yo me estaba enamorando de ti Kaoru, sin darme cuenta. Sin saberlo ya te amaba.

_¡Aun no es demasiado tarde! – ¿_Verdad Kaoru?

Y la volvió a abrazar, aferrándose a ella.

_Quédate aquí conmigo_

_¡Para siempre! –_ ¡Quédate Kaoru!

Ella le contesto, con la misma balada que estaban escuchando:

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo_

_Pero tú siempre has estado en mi corazón_

_Por mucho tiempo que pase_

_Por muy lejos que estés de mi,_

_Tú seguirás en mi corazón –_escucho Kenshin y no cabía en su corazón de felicidad.

La música seguía, pero ellos se mantenían la mirada, ella se fue acercando poco a poco su rostro, buscando algo. Un beso tal vez.

_Nunca pensé_

_Que podríamos vernos de nuevo_

_Nunca pensé que seguiría amándote_

_Todavía te quiero_

_Y te confieso ahora_

_Que siempre te he querido_

Su le decía que se estaba lastimando, que parará, ella era solo una ilusión de su mente. Pero él ya había enviado a esa fastidiosa voz muy lejos de allí. Lo único importante era que ella estaba allí, por ahora.

_Aun no es demasiado tarde_

_Quédate aquí conmigo_

_Para siempre –_le decía en susurros, sí prometes amarme Kaoru, te entregaré todo lo que soy y lo que tengo, te daré todos los días de mi vida en un instante. Sí tan solo esto fuera real….

Él se acerco a ella también, fue un beso tierno, suave, dulce, pero pronto termino. Y al abrir los ojos ella se esfumo, como tantas otras veces… como siempre…

-No puedo continuar así… –agacho la mirada. En los últimos días la rutina se repetía una y otra vez sin que él lo pudiera evitar: después del trabajo él termina en algún bar. De por ahí hasta que volvía a su casa y para seguir ahogando sus penas en el alcohol. –Muy pronto me volveré loco, sí es que antes no entro en como etílico.

_**Continuará…**_

Es cortito, pero da igual. Espero les guste. Bueno solo le falta máximo dos capítulos para terminas… creo.

¡Muchas Gracias a Kisa-chan Sahoma!

¡Muchas Gracias a Gabyhiat!

Por tomase tiempo, de leer el fic, dejarme su opinión y los consejos… ¡lo aprecio mucho! Tengo poco tiempo…Ciao


	5. Chapter 5

"_**Se me olvido todo al verte"**_

**Capitulo V: No se puede olvidar**

Un martín doble, espero que sí funcione.

Había escuchado a Sano diciendo que el alcohol, tiene el poder de ahogar los problemas o en este caso el desamor, pero en él eso no funcionaba…

Por lo menos después de tomar, hasta ver elefantes rosa, podía verla unos instantes, aunque depuse quedase más vació y dolido que antes por su ausencia.

_Quisiera lograr, y sefuir,_

y _olvidar todo este dolor que hay en mi, vive en mi_

_Solo recordar lo que en realidad, _

_Siempre me importo hacia esta vida cruel_

_Solo con cerrar mis ojos podré verte _

_E imaginar, hacerte feliz, vete sonreír _

- Kaoru ¡TE DI TODO!, te di absolutamente todo de mi…

_¡Hasta el día en que llegue mi fin_

_Tú sonrisa estará junto a mi._

_Mil y un sueños para compartir_

_Mil recuerdo que guardo de ti!_

Pero no te basto. Quizás yo no sea lo que buscabas, sé que no te merezco yo más que nadie lo sé. Pero te necesito…

_A mí alrededor veo caminar gente que sufrió,_

_Pero consiguió olvidar._

_Nunca pretendí olvidar _

_A quien me entrego tanto amor_

_Y a quien regale este corazón_

…

_Cuanto tiempo ha pasado en verdad_

_Todo esto ha acaba al final_

¡Esa maldita sea esa radio, por que todo tiene que estar en mi contra! Pero no podia dejar de escucharla, pero todo en ella explicaba como sentía, y por alguna razón era imposible apagarla, pese a que lo torturaba.

_--_

Estoy solo en mi habitación, entre cuatro paredes que me acorralan, y estampan en mi cara lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Aunque sea por hoy quiero olvidar que te conocí, sé que luego me arrepentiré, pero por hoy quiero olvidar todo.

Bien, con que Kaoru quería jugar con esos términos, pues ¡bien!, ya no la voy a buscar, ni rogar que me escuche, ni que me permita permanecer a su lado. ¡Ya no! No andaré suplicando, cuando todo lo que he recibido son desplantes tras desplantes.

Supongo que se habrán imaginado que es lo que voy a hacer; Tomaré hasta que ya ni recuerde cual es mi nombre. Ella no se conformaba con lo que yo le daba, pues ¡bien! Ella será uno de mis recuerdos ahora, yo no soy un juguete para ser tratado de esta forma, con una vez me basta para toda la vida, no ya no más perseguir sueños inalcanzables…

Ella no me ama de verdad, eso es lo único que puedo entender de todo esto. Entonces le deseo la mejor de las suertes, que se feliz se case y tenga hijos… Quizás Yukito sea un mejor prospecto que yo… ¡Demonios!

A quien engaño, jamás permitiría a ese imbecil acercarse a MI Kaoru, yo no concentiria que ella se casara con otro, pero el problema estriba en que no necesita mi consentimiento para hacerlo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Desde cuando me volví tan dependiente y ridículo… ¡yo no soy así!

_--_

_-Te ves chistosa Kaoru…-Que tenia un poco de harina en el rostro._

_-¿Chistosa? Chistosa es lo mismo que graciosa y graciosa es lo mismo que ridícula_

_-Oh no quería que sonará así, lo lamento-_

_-En realidad no lo lamentas ¿verdad? _

_-Creo que no. ¿Cuál es mi castigo? –pregunto con ojos de cachorrito_

_-Cabeza de zanahoria,-dijo sin mirarlo, pues conocía sus tretas - ahora cocinaras tú. _

_Y le sonrió, sus peleas cada vez se tornaban más cariñosas. Algunos llegaban a pensar que conformaban una pareja._

_--_

Pasaron varias horas

El pobre Kenshin Himura, estaba sobre su sofá tendido "pasado de copas", no, no "pasado de copas" no llegaba a definir su estado, al parecer cumplió su amenaza, no recordaba ni siquiera su nombre, solo a una hermosa muchacha de ojos azules.

Toc-toc

-Quien demonios viene a molestar a estas horas –Pensó, mientras miraba su reloj, eran las 10 de la noche.

El sonido insistente de la puerta, termino por cansarlo. Él que le estaba fastidiándole la vida, tocando su puerta, se las iba a pagar, él no estaba de humor para nadie.

Tocc-toc

-Maldito sea el que no sabe cuando irse, –pensó, decidió no abrir, no estaba de humor para absolutamente nadie, y ese nadie no tenia la culpa de su estado.

Toc-toc

-Esa persona se lo busco y a duras penas se levanto para abrir la puerta...y cuando la abrio lo unico que pudo pronuncias fue…

Kaoru…

Kaoru estaba de pie en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de su campera, llego ese mismo día de Shirakawado y busco a Kenshin como no lo encontró le pregunto a sus amigos. Ellos le dieron la dirección de su nuevo departamento.

Se la veía adorable, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, mientras que Kenshin seguía en su estupefactación, sin poder decir palabra alguna, limitándose a observarla detenidamente. Así que solo se limito a abrir la puerta e intentar invitarla a pasar-

Ella recorrió con la mirada el departamento, estaba todo un desastre. Muebles rotos, botellas tiradas por doquier.

-Realmente deberías demandar a tu decorador de interiores.-Comento con un tono muy suave a modo de saludo.

Lentamente se fue acercando a él poco a poco, notando una que otra cosa.

1º Kenshin estaba más ebrio de lo que en un principio pensó, -Mañana tendrá una haqueka insoportable- se dijo así misma

2ºUn montón de fotos suyas estaban esparcidas por el suelo.

3ºLas luces estaban apagadas pero ella bien podía notar una herida que kenshin tenia en su cabeza, al parecer fue con un pedazo de vidrio.

En cambio Kenshin, no distinguía nada, sola a la bella aparición enfrene de él. –Esta tan bonita con ese pantalón corto, y ese abrigo color verde le sienta tan bien.-fue lo único que pudo pensar, pues en ese momento tenia la mano de esa muchacha deslizándose por su cabeza hasta su mejilla.

-Que te hiciste Kenshin -Su expresión era de pura preocupación y angustia- Al parecer, sí yo no te cuido, tú sencillamente no lo harás- y sonrió solo para él, como solo ella podía hacerlo, ese simple gesto hizo que el corazón del muchacho acelera hasta niveles remotos.

Verlo en ese estado activo en ella todos sus sentidos de protección y ternura. Quería cuidarlo, curarlo, calmar su dolor. Ella no debería de estar haciendo eso, era el departamento de un hombre cuyo estado era deplorable, que pensaría su madre si la viese allí. Pero eso debió pensarlo antes de entrar. Ya no importaba, ella solo quería cuidarlo, no entendía ni como ni porque, pero Kenshin siempre tuvo ese efecto en ella, solo él podía hacerla sentir una infinita paciencia, sentimientos que nadie había despertado en ella, pero a la misma vez el podía hacerle perder los estribos en un santiamén. No encendí el por que de esos sentimientos tan contradictoria, ella debería de estar reclamándole el hecho de haberla engañado deliberadamente, pero estaba ahí preocupada por una herida de menor grado que un rasguño, que no necesitaba más que un poco de desinfectante y unas gasas. Que clase de poder tenia él sobre ella, sentía unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo, cuidarlo, y él no ayudaba en nada con sus ojos aguosos, la mirada aturdida, solo conseguía que el corazón de ella se oprimiera aun más.

De improviso el la tomo entre sus brazos con todas su fuerzas, pero con toda la ternura y delicadeza que ella le inspiraba.-Sí este es un sueño, nunca quiero despertar, sí para estar con ella debo tomar hasta el hastió, lo haré todo el tiempo- fue lo único que su mente pudo formular

-Kenshin… ella estaba sorprendida, esperaba el regaño de su vida, por haberse desaparecido así. Es decir Kenshin siempre era muy exagerando cuando se trataba de su seguridad y esas cosas. Pero estaba ahí abrazándola, quería permanecer así para siempre, entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan protegida, nunca sentía esa misma seguridad en otros lugares.

-Nunca, óyeme bien, vuelvas a irte, sí es que no quieres acabar conmigo. Por que sí es así, no te lo permitiré, estaré contigo quieras o no, jamás me separaras de ti. Aunque no me des una oportunidad, yo siempre estaré contigo.

Kaoru estaba conmovida, por esas palabras de su mejor amigo, el que decía que nunca sabia como expresarse. Se sintió tan mal por haberse ido así de repente, que se olvido por que lo hizo, solo atino a decir.

-Kenshin, perdóname, no quería hacer eso. Esta semana ha sido un completo hastió sin ti. Me di cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, kenshin.

-Kaoru….

Pasaron varios minutos simplemente observándose, procurando hallar las repuestas a sus preguntas en los ojos del otro

-¿Por qué Kaoru?

-… Ahora es difícil de explicar…

-¿Por qué Kaoru?

-….Kenshin

-Dime que no te iras de nuevo.

-No podría irme…

-Ahora déjame ver tu herida –dijo ella, pues bien podría infectársele.

-Quédate conmigo –dijo el con la vez ronca, que lograba erizarle la piel. ¿Por qué el simple sonido de su voz podría desarmarla completamente?

-Quédate así conmigo –la acomodo en sus pecho, acostándose con ella en el sofá. Tan cerca el uno del otro que podían escuchar lo latidos desenfrenados del su corazón. Ella por más intentará no podía deshacerse de esos brazos que la rodeaban, y tampoco quería, estaba tan calentito, tan cómoda así.

_-_Quisiera, aunque sea solo por esta noche, pensar que eres mió_-_ pensó –tal vez mañana todo se aclaré y decidas volver con Tomoe pero por hoy quiero creer que me perteneces a mi, tan solo por una noche quiero ser feliz.

Ninguno dormía, él aun no podía creer que ella estaba ahí, con el. –Daría lo que fuera por que esto fuera real- se escucho decir así mismo.

Kaoru en cambio no podía respirar, tener así de cerca a su amado pelirrojo, hacia que su corazón galopará en su pecho, esta nerviosa, cohibida, pero era tan relajante, se sentía tan bien, tan correcto.

–Me gustaría detener el tiempo –Pensaron ambos en unísono

-Kaoru… Kaoru

El ya no podía contenerse más, la amaba, la deseaba… pero pronto se ira, como todas las noches… Pero por lo menos esa noche ella no parecía irse todavía, quizás sí sea real, quizás solo quizás la vida les estaba dando una oportunidad.

De repente todo cambio para Kaoru, el ambiente cómodo, lleno de ternura dio paso a uno de excitación y pasión reprimida. Él empezó a besarla, primero lánguida y suavemente, luego de forma más intensa, hasta que se convirtió en un beso pasional y salvaje. Ella no podía responder, como quería. Todo estaba yendo tan deprisa, eso no lo tenía planeado. Sintió una mano correr por sus piernas y subir por su cintura, hasta desembocar en la piel desnuda de su espalda. Todo daba vueltas en esa habitación…pero no era lo correcto.

-Kenshin… por favor, detente… -protestaba o intentaba protestar entre jadeos

Kenshin ya no escuchaba, su parte racional, hacia rato ya que se había extinguido. Sentir la excitación de su compañera no hacia más que avivar la llama que lo consumía. Él no podía detenerse, simplemente estaba cegado por deseo, la necesidad, el temor, y la pasión.

Ella no quería que su primera vez, fuera en esas condiciones, no cuando Kenshin al siguiente día ni se acordaría de lo que paso.

-¡Por el bien nuestro detente! –grito desesperada.

-No puedo Kaoru –fue su única respuesta, eso molesto mucho a la muchacha, que tampoco podía resistirse a las caricias que le prodigaba su amado pelirrojo -No, no, esto no estaba bien. Las cosas no deben de ser así, quizás mañana no querrá verme y después de esto…. No, no- Este pensamiento la motivo a separase abruta, pero eficientemente de un hombre totalmente ebrio.

-Kaoru, no te vallas, no me dejes, quédate conmigo.

-No me iré a ningún lado, pero las cosas entre nosotros no deben darse de esta forma, no puede aprovecharme de tu estado. Además algo como esto debe ser especial, si sucediera hoy, tú mañana lo olvidarías.

Pero lo que ella no sabia es que razonar con un Kenshin tomado, era igual que enseñarle a un burro ingles.

Él la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos, y comenzó a besarla en mientras ella se debatía en corresponderle o no. Su parte racional le decía que no era apropiado, pero lo deseaba, si cedía solo seria un placer temporal, mientras que el dolor seria permanente, amor o placer… la elección era obvia –Te amo demasiado como para que sigas haciéndome daño – le dijo

-¡Kenshin iré al baño a traer desinfectante, y gasas, para sanar tu herida!-le dijo enojada, por qué había osado forzarla. La había abrazado con tanta fuerza que perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones para luego besarla…

Ella se preocupa tanto por él. –Te amo tanto Kaoru, me pregunto si tienes idea de cuanto –y con ese pensamiento se durmió, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando ella apareció con todas las cosas, lo vio dormir con una expresión de completa felicidad, se veía tan joven, parecía un ángel, ¡es tan guapo!

-Deja de sonar kaoru, recuerda que mañana te dará el regaño de tu vida, viéndolo así no es tan guapo… A quien engaño, es completamente perfecto.

Y empezó a desinfectarle, por lo que aparecia un gruñido de Kenshin cada vez que ella presionaba en la herida.

-¡Que importa lo demás sí puedo robarle estos momentos al paraíso!, Kenshin ojala este día nunca acabará, y tú nunca pudieras despertar. Así podría cuidarte, solo yo.

Cualquiera que los viera, vería a una mujer completamente enamorada, cuidando a su esposo con completa devoción, cariño y ternura.

-Sabes esta semana me la pase en una casa de campo con mi abuelo, no te imaginas cuanto te extrañe Kenshin. Debí de haber vuelto al hace ya varios días, pero luego empezó una tormenta, y no podía regresar, no me lo permitieron. Así que me la pase ahí toda la semana, recordándote. Pensando en nosotros, tratando de entender cuales eran tus sentimientos realmente.

-Será mejor llevarte a tu habitación, menuda tarea que tengo. Podria llamar a Sano, Aoshi o Yuki. Que diría Kenshin, si le dijera que Yukito vino a su casa, y me ayudo a llevarlo a su cama. Seguramente no me hablaría por – y empezó a contar con los dedos de las manos- 1, 2, 3, 4,5 años… ¡cinco años!

-Te he dicho mil ochocientas veces que no seas exagerada –murmuro entre sueños Kenshin, lo que provoco que Kaoru riera, él siempre le decía eso para molestarla. Estaría él soñando con ella… será acaso una pesadilla, pero por su expresión de calma no lo parecía.

A la mañana siguiente.

-¿Que paso conmigo? Oh que dolor de cabeza. Volteo la cabeza, buscando algo o más bien a alguien. Al parecer ha sido solo un sueño, un maravilloso sueño.

Camino hasta la sala, y vio a Sanozuke tendido en el sofa.

Toc-toc-toc

Kenshin literalmente corrió hasta la puerta, con la esperanza de encóstrasela a ella, como en sus sueños, pero no era ella. Era Tomoe

-Lamento no ser quien esperabas. –Dijo ella notando la desilusión del pelirrojo al verla.

-Descuida

-Aun molesto, déjame decirte que yo no tengo la culpa de que Kaoru-chan no te ame.

-Tal vez, pero si no te hubieras aparecido ese día en mi casa, tal vez ahora ella estaría ahora conmigo.

-Ella no te ama, nunca lo hizo. Kenshin déjame ayudarte a olvidarla.

-No Tomoe, perdóname, no tienes la culpa de nada. Aquí el único culpable soy yo.

-kenshin por favor.

-Tomoe, es imposible.

-¿Qué es imposible?

-Olvidarla, jamás podría.

-Sí te empecinas en eso, claro que será imposible.

-Ya lo intente todo, pero he decidió esperar por ella el tiempo necesario. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo, pero no lo hago como pago. Lo hago por que no puedo concebir una vida sin ella. Así de simple.

-Kenshin, sí tu quisieras yo…

-No Tomoe, olvidémoslo. Serás una excelente esposa, pero no para mí. Adiós Tomoe.

-Adiós Kenshin, dijo notando a una mujer detrás de él.

Se dio media vuelta para encontrar como ni en sus locos sueños esperaría ver, bueno en realidad esa noche soñó con ella.

Sí, Kaoru venia de la cocina, con el desayuno en una bandeja.

Ambos estaban de pie, mirándose a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese mar de sentimientos que solo por esa persona que tenían en frente sentían.

Fue él quien rompió el silencio –Kaoru, ¡¿Qué?!

-Supongo que no lo recuerdas, antes tomate esta pastilla, debes tener una jaqueca terrible. Cuando te encontré estabas tendido en el suelo, con una pequeña herida en la cabeza.

Kenshin camino hacia ella, le quito la bandeja de las mano y antes de que ella protestará por la brusquedad, el ya la tenia aprisionada entre sus brazos. La amabilidad y ternura había desaparecido, ese abrazo hizo que ella dejará de respirar, era tan fuerte que le saco todo aire de los pulmones. –Kenshin- susurro apenas

-Dime por que, dime por que Kaoru.

-Yo debía de pensar, pasaron tantas cosas y tan deprisa; nuestras peleas, la llegada de Tomoe, Jazmín en mis manos, la muerte de mi padre, y tu confesión de amor. No pude con todo. Además…

-¡¿Además qué?! –Hubiera querido que su voz no sonará tan fría e impersonal.-Por favor no me digas que…

- Yo no sabia si creerte o no.

-¿Cómo?

-Tenia miedo de que estuvieras conmigo por lastima, u obligación. Te amaba demasiado como para atarte a mí.

Él no entendía nada, como que lastima, obligación, el jamás haría una cosa así. Acaso dijo ¿amaba? Acaso ya no me amaba

-Yo jamás te haría eso Kaoru, sé que te lo dije en un mal momento y estas en todo tu derecho de no creer en mi, razones no te faltan. Pero sí hay algo verdadero en mi vida es el amor que siento por ti. Y no es un amor que nació de repente, de una día para el otro. Tú me atrajiste desde el primer momento, pero pensé que seria pasajero, luego nos convertimos en amigos, en los mejores amigo. Sin embargo yo no quería ser solo tu amigo, era frustrante ver como te entregabas a tus responsabilidades, tú pasión a tus clases y no ser yo a quien dirigías todo eso. Esa era una de nuestras tantas discusiones; el que no tuvieras tiempo para mi ¿lo recuerdas?

-Yo no creí que esa fuera la razón, pensaba que te estaba asfixiando con mi presencia. Pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, que pensé que tal vez estaba invadiendo tu espacio. … … ¿Qué irónico? ¿No? Sí esto nos los hubiéramos dicho, estaríamos juntos desde hacia mucho.

-Dime, acaso ¿ya es tarde, Kaoru?

Y esa sonrisa era más elocuente que cualquier otra palabra. Él no se lo pensó dos veces, no importaba que la cabeza le doliera a miles, lo único importante era que ella aun lo amaba.

No supo como, pero luego tenia a Kenshin besándola como si le hubieran dicho que el fin del mundo fuese esa mañana.

-¡¿Qué asco?! Desayunar cosas dulces es un asco- se escucho decir en la sala

… oh, veo que la parejita resolvió sus problemas maritales

-¡SANO! –dijeron ambos colorados

_**Continuará...**_

--

NOTAS;

- Bueno sé que es fácil perderse, espero que puedan disculparme. !Onegai!

-Agradesco a todos lo que pasan a leer este humilde escrito.

-Agradecimientos especiales a **Kisa-chan Shoma**; me alegran mucho tus comentarios. **Mei fanel**; !Perdon! Pero aquie te dejo este capitulo dedicado especialmente para ti. Espero que te guste, no soy muy romantica que digamos. !Gracias! **Kunnoichi Himura; **Gracias por el animo... este fic intentaba ser más corto, pero no sé... es que andaba algo complicada... Pero solo queria desahogarme un rato... así que me fui enredando poco a poco... No lo tenia previsto. Gracias en serio a todos los que le dedican un tiempito a este humilde fic. !Gracias!

-Bien... solo falta un cap para el final. Disculpen la demora es que mi madre se opero recientemente y yo tuve que cumplir con sus responsabilidades... !Me esclavisan!

Una anecdota;

Vi el anime de RK cuando era pequeña, pero me cautivo como ningún otro. Aun no puedo comprarme los tomos, pero lo haré pronto, los OVAS los vi. Son estupendo, me gustaron mucho.

Bueno siempre me encanto la pareja K y K, pero pasando el tiempo le agarre mucho más cariño, depues conoci a Tomoe, ya antes sabia de su existencia, pero no le daba importancia en la historia.

La cuestión es que pasé no, correción paso por muchos problemas en mi casa, y escribir es una forma de desahogarme. A que viene eso, a que por un problema que tuve con un chico, me obsesione con Tomoe, en el sentido de que no la soporto cerca de Kenshin. Me parece un exelente personaje, admirable. Pero no la soporto cerca de él, aún no entiendo el por que.

Antes escribia fic, en el que nunca aparecia Tomoe, pero desde hace aproximadamente unos tres meses todo cambio... así que dentro de unos día veran publicado una historia que se títula: "El adiós que no sabré decir" Se trata de una joven que no puede ver, cuyo abuelo la obliga a casarse a los 17 años. Kenshin es con el que ella se casará pero él piensa casarse para al poco tiempo divorsiarse y buscar a Tomoe. Abandonará a Kaoru para despues darse cuenta sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Mas o menos ese es el resumen o la trama. Seguro los estoy cansado con mis traumas.

Ciao !Cuidense!


	6. Epilogo

"**Se me olvido todo al verte"**

**Por**** Kislev-chan**

**Epilogo Parte I**

Una joven mujer bajaba del avión que había sido su transporte durante aproximadamente 4 horas de viaje desde Japón, acompañada por un niño no mayor a 7 años cuyo cabello poseía el particular color cobrizo y unos ojos profundamente azules. Al ingresar al interior del aeropuerto todas las miradas se posaron en la figura hermosa, grácil y esbelta que entraba en el recinto envuelta en un traje oriental, muy fino y delicado. Kaoru conservaba el cabello largo, brillante, sedoso, del indescriptible color petróleo y ciertamente su piel seguía siendo casi traslucida y suave pero había un destello decido en sus ojos azules, que esa mañana parecían mas claros, como si él paso de aquel tiempo una serena comprensión de responsabilidad le hubiera otorgado una madures reflexiva y digna que ciertamente solo contribuía a resaltar aquel encanto tan peculiar que no la había abandonado desde niña y que parecía contrastar y realzar su juventud.

Especialmente el público masculino resultaba cautivado al ver tal belleza serena y pacifica, lo que provoca un cierto tipo de molestia en el pequeño acompañante. Kaoru se caso a la corta edad de 18 años y tuvo a Kenji un año después, si bien su belleza y responsabilidad habían aumentado, con el paso de los años su vivacidad no había cambiado. Por supuesto que había en ella una suave dignidad pero aquella ternura, alegría, dulzura, sencillez, vitalidad seguían siendo rasgos característicos en su personalidad y solo contribuían a aumentar la admiración provocada por su presencia. Admiración de la que ella ni siquiera notaba.

Su figura era fina, delicada, y esbelta, demasiado esbelta a tal punto que todo el que la veía le atribuían 22 años a lo sumo, mismo detalle que incomodaba al pequeño Kenji ya que era notable que una muchacha tan joven y delicada fuera madre de aquel joven tremendamente vivaz, hiperactivo y decidido de 7 años.

Pese a que Kenji sabía que su madre era una mujer muy joven y hermosa, ya en la escuela padres, encargados la admiraban como tontos embobados, él había empezado a lamentarse el hecho de que su mamá fuera tan joven y bella.

Pese a su corta edad, Kenji no era tonto era lo bastante listo para reconocer la admiración hacia su madre y ciertamente aquel hecho le molestaba mucho. No es que fuera celoso, tal vez sí, pero nunca lo admitiría, pero era su mamá y…bueno las mamás solo deben pensar en los papas ¿verdad? Esa era una verdad innegable. Pero alguien debería decírselo a todos eso bobos.

Al día siguiente Kaoru y Kenji desayunaban en la terraza del hotel, donde se hospedaban. Cuando Kaoru se sentó y miro seriamente a su hijo. Kenji supo en ese instante que luego vendría la reprimenda por lo del día anterior.

"_No importa, soy el hombre de la casa… no puedo permitir que eso hombres anden lanzándole miradas a mi mama…-_pensó molesto –¡_como si no hubiera visto la cara de los tipos del restaurante, de ese mimo hotel, de los hombres en el aeropuerto! ¿por que mama será tan bonita?... es un problema tener que cuidarla en este país… Ella no tiene la culpa, son ellos…por que no buscan otra mama a la que mirar"_ Por que tenía que ser la suya.

-Todavía continuas molesto Kenji –preguntó su madre. Mientras miraba a su hijo con una inmensa ternura, su hijo le recordaba tanto a su esposo, era una copia fiel de Kenshin. Cuando vio a Kenji atacando a ese hombre por un momento lo vio a el, en uno de sus tantas escenas de celos. _Kenshin_

La verdad era que si, todavía estaba molesto. Muy molesto.

-Mou madre por que tuvimos que venir a aquí-

-Kenji, tu actitud no me gusta. No debes ser tan grosero, ni descortés. No debiste de haber a tacado a aquel hombre.- _aunque Kenshin hubiera hecho algo igual de infantil._

Tan solo recordar a aquel incidente, la cara de ese hombre con el que chocaron, le daba rabia. No podía correr ningún riesgo aquel incidente había quedado muy claro en su cabeza… y ese hombre. Estaba algo viejo pero miraba fijamente a su mama, _como todos los otros _pensó con ironía. El iba a cuidarla… como lo había prometido.

Flash back

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido señorita… ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-No, esta bien. Muchas gracias –respondió con cortesía...

-¡No necesitamos ayuda! - protesto enojado, sujetando su shinai, el pequeño –Yo puedo…

-Tal vez tu hermana necesite más ayudada de la que puede brindarle pequeño…

-¡Ella no es mi hermana es mi mamá!

-Oh

-Perdone a Kenji por favor… -se disculpaba una apenada Kaoru, mientras intentaba contenerlo

-No hay problema… pensaba que quizás usted debe estar cansada con el viaje, si me permite me gustaría acompañarla a una cafetería aquí cerca... tiene un café -pero no pudo terminar

-Creo esta confundiendo… lo mejor sera –dijo ella

-Claro que se esta equivocando –grito Kenji y al instante se libero de las mano de su madre y le dio un buen golpe a ese petulante, engreído, insolente que se atrevió a molestar a su querida madre.

Él hombre no vio venir esa espada de madera así que lo recibió de lleno en su hombro derecho, lo que provoco que se arrodillara por el impacto. Kaoru se le acerco, sabia que Kenji aun no era muy fuerte pero cuando estaba molesto podía dar buenos golpes, además siempre era subestimado por su complexión.

-Kenji no debió de haber hecho eso, le pido disculpas en su nombre, pero no debió de haber ofrecido la invitación. –.

Depues de levantarse y pedir disculpas el hombre se retiro apenado, pues la muchacha era muy noble, joven y bella, en cambio su hijo…

Fin del Flash back

Rayos de solo recordar eso se enfadaba... Tipos como aquel hombre de pelo plateado mirando a su mamá todo el tiempo… no podía descuidarla ni un instante. Sino…

-Kenji… yo se quieres cumplir con la promesa que le hiciste a tu padre, pero

-¡No madre, no te disculpes! Yo lamento haberte hecho pasar por eso madre, pero no podia permitir que ese hombre te siguiera molestando.

-Kenji, yo podría haber solucionado eso. Acaso ¿No confías en mi? ¿Crees que yo hubiera aceptado esa invitación?

-Claro que confió en ti madre… _pero no en ello –_pensó – Se que no la habrías aceptado… _pero que todos sepan que no pueden mirarte como lo hacen_. -Kenji volvió a mirar a su madre y supo que quería de el – Prometo confiar más en ti, procurare no volverlo a hacer.

-Gracias mi cielo… y lo abrazo, el siempre estuvo muy apegado a ella y era muy cariñoso solo con ella, pero no así en publico.

-Cuéntame mas sobre mi padre… No me los imagino encerrados en el ascensor de la universidad.

-Era un día lunes el tenia un cita con una muchacha de la misma cátedra, ella era muy hermosa, popular. Ellos llevaban una relación a escondidas por sus cursos estaban enfrentados, y bueno yo no lo supe hasta ese día, supongo que una parte de mi le dio pena ver a tu padre tan enamorado y no ser retribuido debidamente. Pensé que si yo estuviera enamorada de él no me importaría gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR****;**

Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

Perdonen la demora, espero que les guste el epilogo. Nota aclaratoria "amo a Kenji", ese niño es un pedazo de cielo.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Ana Clara: **Muchas gracias por el aliento**, **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Tomoe… ella no es la que molesta, en realidad me simpatiza mucho, lo que me molesta que haya quienes digan que Kenshin jamás la olvidara… odio que digan eso. MENTIRA. Bueno…. ¿En que iba?… Espero que te guste este Cáp. **Kisachan: **Realmente gracias… e intentado hacerlo tierno, pero no me salen muy bien los reencuentros. Yo soy mas para el angust, pero con finales felices. **Mei Fanel: **Gracias… como ya dije, no soy muy buena creando momentos románticos…pero se hace lo que se puede. No odio a Tomoe, para nada, pero solo no soporto la idea de T y K. NO! Espero que no te molestes… ella es interesante. …. Escaflowne, era uno de mi anime favoritos… me gusto mucho, el final no me gusto mucho….Espero que te guste la primera parte del epilogo. **Maat Sejmet****: **Wauu, ni mis ideas mas ególatras pensé que una brillante escritora como tú, podría interesarse una loca, destartalada historia como esta. Estoy sorprendida, halagada y muy emocionada. Espero no decepcionarte. Muchas gracias por el animo.

Bueno… nos vemos la semana que viene,…espero.


End file.
